In a vehicle seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-253242, a cushion frame forming a frame of a seat cushion is configured including a pair of side frames and a front panel.
The side frames extend along the seat front-rear direction, and the front panel spans across upper end portions of the pair of side frames. Generally both end portions in the seat width direction of the front panel are joined by welding or the like to the upper end portions of the side frames.